Character Creation
Most of the rules in section follow similar basic character creation rules from the Legend of Five Rings Core Rulebook, 4th Edition. Select a Path All characters choose a Path at first (Warrior Caste, Bureaucrat, Gokudo, Magistrate, Monk, Onmyou or Mahou-tsukai). As your character progresses through Insight ranks, he can select any techniques from his Path from a rank equal or lower to his Insight rank. Characters can learn techniques from another path if he "joins" this path and has positive Honor ranks in the associated Honor type for this path. Select a Key Attribute Select one attribute (Stamina, Willpower, Reflexes, Awareness, Strenght, Perception, Agility, Intelligence or Void). Increase this Attribute by 1, and this informs some of the basis for your character personality as well. Characters that decide to increase their Void can only be from the Monk or Onmyou background. Creating a Son or Daughter of Heaven Sons and Daughters of Heaven are the epitome of human development (something which makes the Kindai quite distraught), and ancient Onmyou texts often call them "The Apex of Human Evolution". Player characters should not be encouraged to create a Son of Heaven unless all the other players also create them. At creation, rather then selecting a Key attribute, the Son of Heaven selects 2 non-opposite rings, except Void, which start at 3 rather than 2. They also choose one of the following advantage, which they gain at no cost: Wargod (Crab Hands), Dangerous Beauty, Great Destiny, Great Potential, Large, Precise Memory, Quick Healer, Sage or Voice. Sons of Heaven cannot be Mahou-Tsukai. Select a Background From your Path, select one Background, which represents how or where your character was trained. At this point, you will have to select one of two attributes to increase from the Background, along with other options, including weapon packages and potentially, Honor type. *Warrior Caste Background *Bureaucrat Background *Gokudo Background *Magistrate Background *Monk Background *Onmyou Background *Mahou-Tsukai Background *The Imperial Commissar Select an Origin Select what region of the Empire your character comes from, and then select 2 Regional Skills and 1 Regional Advantage for your character. 'Midlands :' Regional skills: '''Artisan: Wood Sculpture, Lore: Nature, Perform: Storytelling, Hunting, Craft: Architecture, Forestry '''Regional advantage: '''Absolute Direction, Languages (Any Imperial), Silent Midlanders come from the large forests of the center of the Empire, sandwiched between the former Yamabunjin empire, the heart of the Empire in Tarigani, the southern provinces of the Great Plains and Nittan and the Expanses to the North. One of the most multicultural province, the Midlands is known for its natural beauty and its taciturn people. Windshorn Mountain : '''Regional skills: '''Artisan: Stone sculpture, Craft: Wool, Lore: Yamabunjin, Perform: Songs, Athletics, Animal Handling '''Regional Advantage: '''Language (Yamabunjin or Tarigani), Daredevil, Strength of the Earth Mountaineers come from one of the borders of the Empire, in what used to be a mountainous empire before they were conquered by the Empire. With regional leadership mostly composed of Imperial citizens while the peasant class is from local populace, this causes a lot of disparities between the classes. The Great Plain : '''Regional skills: '''Horsemanship, Game: Rodeo, Craft: Leatherworking, Lore: Architecture, Lore: Eledai, Commerce '''Regional advantage: '''Language (Tarigani, Eled, Kindai, Nittan), Way of the Land, Wealthy (2) The Wild Frontier, the Great Plains is where the cattle ranchers and cowboys ride free, defending themselves from foreign raids, local bandits. With a diverse population, the Great Plains is a rugged place to live where great beauty lives right next to great savagery. Aijukan : '''Regional skills: '''Animal Handling, Craft: Bone Sculpture, Game: Hockey, Lore: Winter, Hunting, Perform: Throat singing '''Regional Advantage: '''Inari's Blessing, Blood of Osano-Wo (Blood of the Winter Witch), Language (Aiju, Yunjin, Oghazak). The cold, white north where the caribous roam and only potatoes grow, Aijukan is a dangerous place to live and grow up, but the native Aiju people have been an old ally of the Mikado in his war against the Yunjin. Crystal Isle : '''Regional skills: '''Sailing, Intimidation, Commerce, Game: Mahjong, Perform: Sea Chanty, Lore: Sea '''Regional advantage: '''Wargod (Crab hands), Sensation, Wary The Pirate Isle, the Islanders have a bad reputation that is owed, mostly, to their refusal to be a part of the Empire even though they are of same descent as the Tarizoku and Ganizoku people. Master of the seas, irreverential and loving a good scrap, they are still quite “imperial” in their behavior when challenged. Long Wave Archipelago : '''Regional skills: '''Sailing, Perform: Dance, Artisan: Tatooing, Lore: Sea, Lore: Naval warfare, Craft: Shipwright '''Regional advantage: '''Large, Language (Ochimiai, Tarigani), Quick Healer The most recent province to have joined the Empire, the kingdom of the Ochimiai is not quite absorbed in the Empire, with local customs being alien to the core of the Empire, but the wealth coming from sugar cane, tropical fruits and courageous warriors make up for it. Nittan : '''Regional skills: '''Perform: Oratory, Lore: Philosophy, Lore: Jungle, Games: Decathlon, Athletics, Craft: Sculpture '''Regional Advantage: '''Fame, Irreproachable, Precise Memory One of the founding nation of the Empire, the Nittan are a militaristic people with a love for philosophy and theater. Forever guarding the southern border of the Empire against the Faceless, they have developped their cities into remarkable fortresses and work the land with desperation to make sure nothing would ever threaten their way of life. Tarigani : '''Regional skills: '''Calligraphy, Poetry, Game: Polo, Artisan: Painting, Kenjutsu, Commerce '''Regional Advantage: '''Language (Any Imperial), Sensation, Virtuous The most populous province of the Empire, where the Imperial Capital resides, Tarigani is the combination of the two major people who resided on the Endless Shores in the past, the sedentary Tarizoku and the nomadic Ganizoku. The gold standard for the Empire, Tarigani culture is the basis for all other cultures across the Empire and is at the center of the cultural changes in the Empire. Gray Expanses : ''' '''Regional skills: '''Horsemanship, Game: Polo, Lore: Ancestor, Theology: Ancestor, Artisan: Painting, Craft: Beer '''Regional Advantage: '''Any Ancestor advantage The traditional land of the Yunjin people, religious and obsessed with tradition (and polo). The last of the great people to have joined the Empire, after fighting the Mikado's army almost to a standstill, they are a proud nation with a strong background and a love for the Empire unmatched by any other provinces, due to their sacrifices in joining it. Customize your Character Your Game Master will give you a number of Character Points to customize your character, which you can use to purchase new attributes, skills, advantages, and that you can increase with Disadvantages. The Novice Your character is barely out of his training period, a young wolf in a hard world. 25 Character points. The Young Gun Your character has some experience behind him, but can't be called a veteran or an hero. Between 40 and 60 Character points. You can trade up to 2 Honor points for 5 Character points, or buy 1 extra Honor point for 5 Character points. The Rugged Your character has been rolling around for a bit and has done some heroic deeds in the past. Betwen 80 and 120 Character points. You can trade up to 3 Honor points for 5 Character points, or buy 2 extra Honor point for 5 Character points. Category:L5R Rule conversion Category:Ruleset